Let it Snow
by Wizards-Spirits
Summary: Alors que la neige bloque la ville, Tony et Ziva se retrouvent pour discuter... OS TIVA


**Let It Snow**

Le jour se leva sur la ville lorsque Tony découvrit que sa maison était entourée d'au moins un mètre de neige tombée dans la nuit. Il devina rapidement que sa journée, il la passerait chez lui, tranquillement, sans être dérangé (sauf si un Marine avait décidé de se faire sauter la cervelle) ! Il pouvait à présent paresser dans son lit toute la journée, resté en caleçon sans se soucier d'être dérangé. Alors il éteignit son réveil et se rendormit, un grand sourire sur le visage. Qui viendrait le déranger par un temps pareil ? Mais bien vite, Tony déchanta : on frappa trois coups à sa porte en plus de la sonnette déjà à un volume élevé. Il fit la moue et décida de se lever… Il mit un pantalon à la va-vite, une chemise froissée jusqu'aux manches. Puis il parcouru son appartement entre 2 autres coups de sonnette. Il ouvrit alors la porte et du froncer les sourcils pour ne pas être aveuglé par la lumière matinale (il était déjà 11 heures)…

**- Bonjour mon petit derrière poilu, je te réveille à ce que je peux voir**, fit soudain une voix féminine qu'il reconnu très bien.

Ce n'était autre que sa coéquipière, Ziva David. La belle israélienne adressa un grand sourire à Tony qui avait légèrement la tête dans les nuages. Il attacha sa chemise assez rapidement et Ziva eut un léger rictus. Elle portait un manteau noir, des bottes enneigées avec un jean slim gris. Elle avait aussi son bonnet noir qui lui allait tant…

**- Euh, oui… Que fais-tu ici Ziva… ?**

Ziva se contenta de sourire et de joindre les deux mains devant elle.

**- Je me suis arrêtée chez une amie hier soir et… Comme tu as pu le deviner, je suis restée coincée. **

Il fronça les sourcils en faisant une petite moue dont il avait le secret.

**- Et tu as pensé que ce serait bien de venir me réveiller ?**

Ziva baissa les yeux en souriant, amusée. Il se remit alors à neiger. Tony s'écarta légèrement et Ziva comprit qu'elle pouvait entrer. Ce qu'elle fit d'ailleurs. Une fois la porte refermée, Ziva déposa son manteau sur le divan et s'assit pour enlever ses chaussures. Elle resta alors assise et Tony vint rallumer le feu électroniquement. Ziva sourit lorsqu'il reposa la télécommande sur la table de chevet.

**- Je vois que tu as installé ce que Timothy t'a offert à ton anniversaire.**

Tony rit.

**- Comme quoi le bleu a parfois de l'originalité.**

Ziva se mêla aux rires de Dinozzo lorsque celui-ci s'assit sur le sol, bien près du feu. Elle décida de le rejoindre et ils se retrouvèrent comme deux enfants sur le tapis. Il y eut un silence au début… Puis Ziva s'exprima :

**- As-tu des projets pour Noël ?**

Tony paru surprit de la question. Il n'avait guère l'habitude d'entendre des interrogations de ce genre de la bouche de Ziva. Elle avait toujours dit que ce genre de conversation était inutile entre partenaires. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle avait dit la dernière fois qu'elle en avait parlé.

**- Je verrais le temps venu, comme chaque année. **

**- Tu emmèneras l'une de tes conquêtes quelque part, je suppose.**

Elle avait dit cela avec un léger rictus nerveux. Tony l'avait bien remarqué mais ne fit aucune remarque.

**- Je ne sais pas… Et toi, as-tu quelque chose de prévu ?**

**- Non… Rien. Je vais regarder un film, comme d'habitude…**

Elle parlait avec une légère mélancolie. On aurait dit qu'elle n'était pas dans son assiette mais ne laissait pas vraiment paraître ses émotions.

**- Nous pourrions peut-être… Euh, passer Noël ensemble… ?**

Ziva releva la tête et sourit. Une lueur s'était allumée dans ses yeux.

**- Pourquoi pas ? Mais j'espère que je ne serais pas la conquête.**

Elle dit cela avec malice et Tony rigola. Il décala les yeux avant de revenir vers elle.

**- Peut-être que tu seras plus.**

Il disait cela avec un grand sérieux. Ils se fixèrent et le sourire de Ziva ne resta pas sur son visage. Elle était troublée par les propos de son collègue. Celui-ci ne baissait pas les yeux, il n'avait jamais été aussi entreprenant avec elle. C'était toujours elle qui avait l'habitude d'aller vers les autres. Elle avait toujours cru que jamais Tony ne reconnaîtrait son désir pour elle. Mais aujourd'hui elle se trompait. Ses pensées s'emmêlèrent d'un coup pendant que Tony attendait la réponse. Se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment de réponse, Tony se rapprocha d'elle. Elle le laissa faire, sentant son cœur rebondir dans sa poitrine comme une balle de basket. Lorsque leurs visages furent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, une chaleur les envahit. Ziva observait Tony. Tony observait Ziva. Ils ne savaient pas quelle serait la réaction de l'autre et cela était extrêmement perturbant. Ziva ferma alors les yeux et sentit les lèvres de son collègue se déposer soigneusement sur les siennes. Comme s'il avait préparé cela depuis des semaines. Il s'enleva une seconde, comme s'il attendait la réponse de l'israélienne. Celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre et Ziva lui rendit son baiser qui était tellement infime qu'ils ne sentaient presque rien. Mais cela était assez pour les faire se sentir heureux. Le baiser suivant dura plus longtemps et Tony décala son corps vers celui de Ziva. Il osa même poser sa main sur la hanche de la brune. Celle-ci sentit un frisson se répandre le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Leurs souffles s'emmêlèrent, leurs langues se rencontrèrent. Petit à petit, Tony passa sa main dans les cheveux de Ziva, il pouvait enfin sentir le parfum de sa peau, la toucher sans aucune limite. Mais il se montrait assez distant pour laisser Ziva décider de ce qu'elle avait envie. Elle, promena ses mains sur son torse, passa quelques doigts entre ses cheveux ébouriffés. Enfin, lorsque leurs souffles se saccadèrent, lorsqu'ils sentirent le désir monter, lorsqu'ils comprirent que l'autre était tout aussi demandeur que l'un, Ziva se laissa tomber sur le sol et se laissa chevaucher volontairement. Tony entreprit alors de remonter doucement sous le pull de sa collègue…

Quelques heures passèrent… Ziva et Tony cessèrent leurs ébats après épuisement et Tony resta sur sa partenaire, complètement nue, l'oreille plaquée sur son thorax. Ziva se contenta de souffler en passant une main satisfaite dans les cheveux de son partenaire. Celui-ci dessinait ses flans de ses doigts et embrassait de temps en temps sa nuque. Il y eut un léger silence alors que la maison semblait à nouveau calme. La neige avait encore recouvert le reste d'au moins cinq centimètres puis avait cessé. La vue offerte par la fenêtre de Tony sur la ville était magnifique…

**- Ma ninja… **murmura Tony tendrement en déposant un autre baiser sur la nuque de sa partenaire.

Ziva sourit. A présent, elle était complètement perdue dans ses sentiments… Elle savait qu'elle aimait Tony. Oh ça oui ! Mais lui, ressentait-il la même chose ? Serait-il judicieux d'avoir une relation avec l'un de ses collègues ? Entre Gibbs, le directeur, McGee et Abby, et les autres agents, ils ne seraient jamais en paix… ! Et elle avait légèrement peur qu'il ne la trahisse… Il l'avait fait avec de nombreuses femmes avant elle…

**- Tu pourrais peut-être rester cette nuit… ?**

Ziva se dit alors qu'elle avait peut-être raison… Si cela commençait ainsi, s'ils se voyaient chaque jour en cachette… Si leur relation était presque purement sexuelle, ils seraient vite lassés l'un de l'autre et se sépareraient… Et si cela arrivait, Ziva se sentirait encore plus seule, et encore plus mélancolique… Remarquant l'arrêt de son amante, Tony releva la tête et l'observa, elle était effectivement pensive.

**- Tu n'veux pas ?**

**- Ce n'est pas ça mais… Disons que je n'ai pas envie de devenir l'une de tes passades… Pour le bien de nous deux et aussi pour l'équipe… Imagine si tout se passe mal… Je ne le supporterais pas…**

Tony fut surprit par les propos de l'israélienne. Elle n'était jamais aussi directe d'habitude… Pourtant elle était très sérieuse dans ses propos. Elle n'était pas habituée à avoir des relations amoureuses comme ça. Surtout avec des hommes aussi Don Juan. Mais Tony ne semblait pas inquiet. Il connaissait bien Ziva même s'il ne la côtoyait pas tous les jours 24h/24 ! Il avait connu tous ses changements depuis 6 ans. De la Ziva entraînée à tuer à la Ziva beaucoup plus posée et, bien sûr, américaine…

**- Je veux dire que… Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille… Enfin, je l'étais. Mais maintenant je préfèrerais avoir une relation sérieuse. Après ce qui s'est passé avec Mickael l'année dernière… Tu comprends… ?**

Il hocha la tête pour accompagner ses propos.

**- Bien sûr. Et rassures-toi… Après Jeanne j'ai décidé que je n'utiliserais plus les femmes comme des objets comme je le faisais avant… Je n'ai eu qu'une dizaine de relations depuis deux ans !**

Elle sourit mais nerveusement apparemment.

**- Tu ne me rassures pas vraiment avec ça, Tony…**

Il lui rendit son sourire et se rabaissa sur elle.

**- Sérieusement, je commence à me faire vieux… **

**- Tu rigoles !**

**- Oui. Mais ce serait idiot de passer à côté d'une relation de ce genre après tant de temps à avoir attendu… De t'avoir attendu…**

Elle gratta le sommet du crâne de Dinozzo et sourit tendrement.

**- Je crois que nous avons un accord. Nous devons au moins durer six mois ! **

Tony rit légèrement et entraîna Ziva. Alors il releva tout son corps au-dessus d'elle et la regarda intensément. Ziva comprit que le désir avait reprit le dessus sur son compagnon…

**- Tu sais que tu es incroyablement belle… ?**

**- Sans vêtements, il me semble que c'est normal que tu dises ça.**

**- Même avec 36 pulls et 10 kilos en trop, tu serais toujours aussi belle.**

Elle ouvrit la bouche, indignée et le frappa au sommet du crâne alors qu'il riait aux éclats.

**- Et tu oses m'imaginer aussi grosse !**

Il l'embrassa et elle émit un rire en remontant les couvertures sur eux… Il était temps de se réchauffer…

THE END


End file.
